warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atelda
Hi and Thanks Hi Atelda! My name is ChanCharm but you can call me Chan if you want to. I'm quite impressed on how the wiki works. You are an admin here; right? Well I have a problem, and since I love helping community and I'm not confident working with Warriors Cats Wiki, I'm not sure how I can help out. I love cats and know lots about them, but I didn't really expect this wiki to be about a fictional series of cats. However, I really want to help out, so would you mind pointing out to me a few places where I can help out with, without having to have the knowledge about Warriors Cats? I tryed looking at the help pages and rule pages, and I thought I might be able to help out with that. If you are unsure about places for me to work with, that's okay, I don't expect you to know anywhere. Thank you in advance, and I appreciate your sending of the message to me, that helped me a lot. If I bugged you, I'm so sorry, I understand being a leader is a huge responsibility. ChanCharm 04:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not staying I'm going to end up bieng banned by Violtofan whatever, i'm a loner know, i was just apoligizing to Phoenix, that's it good by WIKIA WORLD! JackH.459 14:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) RERE: I'm not staying not fromthis wikia alone from the entireWikia database for upsetting her, abou nothing,and explaining myself and getting worked up about my cat misssing she should be banned not me. JackH.459 23:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature Sorry. I never knew there were signature polices. I changed my signature and I've read the signature polices. ~♥Owlfrost♥~ 03:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Question I have a question, on the Half-Clan page does it need a book-by-book section like the character pages? I'm asking because I might nominate it for Project World and I'm asking you because you're the head of PW, Thanks! 22:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) The only reason I don't know is because if you look at the list on the page it would be very long sections... 23:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I went ahead and put it up and Thanks! 23:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you, I will make the most of the information and advice you give me. I'm sure I can go to my local library or local book store and buy some of the Warriors Cats books. If I have any other concerns and/or questions, I'll ask you, but then I can always refer to the help pages. :) ChanCharm 08:52, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Looks like a piece of userpage vandalism and subsequent deleting wiped out your userpage. }} 05:50/Monday, April/30/2012 Deletions/restores Sorry about that. RT and I were working on it at the same time, it seems. My Firefox crashed on me and when it came back up I deleted a few pages that shouldn't have been. I restored the 5 archives that were deleted accidentally. Rappy 22:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, I'm just glad you two were able to clean up the mess the vandal made while I and the other admins were away; plus, you restored it. =) }} 22:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I wouldn't have even realized until I got the e-mail that you restored one of the pages I deleted >.< Rappy 22:46, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::We all make mistakes, and at least you fixed yours. :3 }} 22:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) PC Could add the votes to the talk page please? It isn't working for me for some reason. The votes are for Stoatpaw, Quince and Runningnose. Thanks, }}00:03 Wed May 2 Switch Template Hey Atelda. I'm leaving you this message here since I'm about to leave for the rest of the week and the weekend and likely won't be here when you next log on to the wiki. I've finished up the switch template with Kit's help. Turns out the only problem was that this site's javascript needed to be edited for it to work. Anyway, you can find it here, and just copy and paste it into a template page. When you've done that, check to see if it works (it almost definitely should). If it doesn't, Kit says to contact her for help. I'm glad I can help shape the wiki in these ways. ^^ I hope this proves to be a good change! }} 19:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you'd need to change the charcat template. This is a separate template that goes within that template. Have you tried it out yet? }} 22:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) No no, I just tried myself, I see what you mean. I hope you and Kit can work this out. Thanks so much! }} 22:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Switch Template What's going to need to be done is a bit of Legacy Code (so we don't break characters with a single picture) and a second version that's "switch friendly". I'll look into it over the weekend (work is gnawing on me this week). And I am really sorry that those rights things keep getting sidetracked. I've been meaning to deal with them for weeks. In fact, I almost got them yesterday, but then my boss called. I will make time to handle those today, after I finish up with my training session for work. }} 12:38, May 3, 2012 (UTC) thank youWingpaw 03:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC)wingpaw Rules The rules here are stupid, arbitrary, and make no sense. What is the point of using good grammar in CHATROOMS and having a short signature? The rules need to be revamped out of their arbitrary state. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 02:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Why do you care if I use bad grammar in a chatroom? It is a CHATROOM! And, why does the signature have to be short???? Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 02:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) We We are all smarter than 5 year olds. Shorthand in a chatroom is because it is a pain to type everything out. Besides, no one is looking, and if so, the conventions are meaningless. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 02:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: SW Thanks, Atelda. I'll do my best. :) }} 21:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I will do my best on this wiki let starclan guide me and you Un ban. I was banned for no reason and the user Cloudskye is to balme. I simply got angry for her ignoring the rules and then a bunch of users ganged on me. A few other users PMed me and we together plan on reporting her. I will report the others who yelled at me unless my chat-ban is lifted. I have nothing against this Wikia and love it, I just wanna have it peaceful here. Now this is just sad. Are you all blind to what she did? She broke a rule by cussingn but it's ok?? And I try and point that out and I get banned from chat in which all reality I was attacked by several users.And there is no "disruptive behaviour." And I meant that I wouldn't let it go. I was willing to forget but you guys are very rude and hurtful. I wish I could enjoy the wiki. But as I said, I need the chat so I can get help and others opinions. Meanwhile all this, Cloudskye is being RUDE!!!!!! And cussing and saying it's ok. PLEASE tell me how cussing is ok? Wow... This is what it says in her report from Stoneclaw- "She's a very respectful user, who is always enforcing the rules in the chatroom respectfuly." SHE CUSSED! Lies, all lies. I am very upset.Leapkit 22:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply I alredy made an account with Warriors Wiki. I just forget to log in sometimes. 13:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) PC Problem In PC I just nominated Mistkit (TC) but when I was putting up the vote redlink on my project page, it came up as a regular link, and when I looked at the vote, I found out it had passed, but the status on the talk page was never changed. Do I need to withdrawl the nomination or what? Thanks in advance!☛Duckspl 03:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll just change it.☛Duckspl 03:45, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Charart Who made your silver tabby charart on your profile? SilverSky101 22:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Okay. Just wondering who made it. Its beautifully done. SilverSky101 14:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC)SilverSky101 Chat Is it just me or is chat not showing up? Starry HawkMy Talk! 01:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. *hugs* How much longer will you be online? Starry HawkMy Talk! 01:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me Or is chat spazzing? Starry HawkMy Talk! 20:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay...thanks. It won't load me into it, though. Starry HawkMy Talk! 20:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know I made it safely to Louisiana. I also have a lot of internet time (despite forgetting the laptop). <3 Starry HawkMy Talk! 18:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Traits- Stubborn like Squirrelpaw Sneaky like Hawkfrost Paramour like Daisy Ambitious like Tigerstar Fair like Firestar Obsessive like Hollyleaf Aggressive like Thistleclaw Awesome like Lionblaze Opinions- Daisy whines to much Leafstar has issues banding cats Firestar has lived to long Brokenstar is way to evil Tigerstar is to ambitious Rainflower is to abusive Hollyleaf is to obsessive Redtail is awesome Onestar is to mean One//whisker// rocks Yes or No- Fan of- Squirrelflight One//whisker// Redtail Lionblaze Firestar Brackenfur Mothwing Brightheart Robinwing (TC) Tawnypelt Badgerpaw Bramblestar Dislikes- Hawkfrost Brokenstar Tigerstar Pinestar One//star// Daisy Crowpaw Any Shadowclan cat except Tawnypelt and Badgerpaw ----Featherstorm9678 I lost my marbles xP Shouldn't have taken it too far. =P (You know what I mean?) xP Starry HawkMy Talk! 02:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I apologize...I hope you aren't mad. Starry HawkMy Talk! 02:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC)